Death By Triangulation
by FadeToLife
Summary: CAM - Carly's girlfriend is amazing...ly dense. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**You know what this site needs more of? CAM! So here's the deal, I'll write the story and you read it...deal? Well you're still here so that's a good sign! Enjoy :)**

**Death By Triangulation**

Carly Shay found herself lifted in the air and pushed into the wall of her room as her girlfriend roughly attacked her lips. She gasped into the kiss and put her hands on the other girl's shoulders. "Baby slow down," she muttered. The other girl looked at her intently, "but I need you" she whined. "I'm fine with that, I just don't see why you can't slow down and take your time." The other girl groaned and turned away, "I have to leave soon as we're wasting time." Carly grabbed her arm, "what do you mean? Why do you have to go? I thought you were staying with me tonight!" "I can't tonight, I promised the guys I would go out with them." Carly's brown eyes blazed, "this is the third night in a week that you're ditching me to go hang out with those hooligans!" she said, her fists bunched to her side. "Just because they don't get as good of grades as you doesn't mean they're _hooligans_," the girl delivered sarcastically. "No, they're hooligans because all they do is drink beer and chase girls," Carly retorted, going to put her hair up. "Maybe you should just leave now, obviously you don't want to be here." she said coldly. "Fine, whatever" she said, "Love you Carls," she threw out as she closed the bedroom door after herself. "Only Sam calls me that," Carly muttered to herself.

Sam tossed more popcorn into her mouth as she and Carly sat side by side on the sofa watching TV. "So Melisaa ditched you for those dirtbags again?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the show they were watching. Carly sighed and laid her head in Sam's lap, "yea, I don't know how much longer she and I can keep doing this, she doesn't even act like she cares unless she wants to have sex." Carly said. The brunette missed the way the blonde's eyes flashed at her words but her voice was strangely normal as she said "You can do better, Shay. Even **I **wouldn't keep the company she does!" Carly turned to look up at Sam, "You think they're that bad?" she questioned softly. Sam looked down at her and shrugged, "I've heard some things..." she muttered, staring at Carly's lips. Something in Carly shifted as she watched her best friend watching her. Suddenly the front door burst open and Melissa stumbled in, "honey I'm home!" she called out drunkenly. Sam rolled her eyes as Carly sat up and stared at the other girl. "Why were you laying on her?" Melissa slurred out, barely able to stand, "MY girlfriend doesn't need to lay with anyone else!" she continued, grabbing for Carly's arm. Sam pushed her and she fell over in her drunken state, "ooowwww" she called out from the floor. "Don't grab at her like that!" Sam said, eyes blazing. Carly sighed, she should have known this would happen. Combine Sam's protectiveness and Melissa's possessiveness and the two were bound to butt heads eventually. "Sammie, maybe you should take off. I'm going to hall her to bed and clean up around here," Carly said. From the floor, Melissa started to snore. Sam rolled her eyes again, "Okay but let me know if you need me, I wouldn't mind finishing her off." Carly let out a chuckle, "she's harmless just annoying when she drinks." Sam gave her best friend a half smile and kissed her cheek, "later cupcake," After the door was closed, Carly put her hand to her cheek when the blonde had kissed her, "bye Sammie," she said softly.

Outside the apartment, Sam fell back against the door heavily. She hadn't meant to kiss her friend's cheek. Her emotions were making her reckless and she couldn't have Carly figure out how she felt for her...or could she? Sam had never been more confused in her life, "boy you're in deep this time Puckett!" she mumbled as she pushed off the door and started home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you for the follows, peace and light all **

Carly closed her locker and turned to see Sam making her way up the hall, pushing people out of the way as she walked. She leaned against the set of lockers and smiled as she watched the blonde growl and shove Gibby when he tried to say "Good morning" to her. "Sup Carls? How was last night?" Sam asked as she leaned in next to her best friend. Carly sighed and rolled her eyes, "Missy was a mess but she left before I woke up so I assume she's okay. I haven't seen her yet." Fred approached his two best friends, "Good morning" he greeted. "Freddork," Sam responded and Freddie rolled his eyes. Carly chuckled, "Good morning Freddie, did you get your computer back from the shop?' "I sure did, I was lucky they could get all the Jolt cola cleaned out," he said with an angry look for Sam who simply smirked. Before the trio could continue their conversation, Carly felt a pair of arms circle her back. "Hey baby," Melissa said in her ear. Carly turned to her girlfriend with an unimpressed look. "Aww come on, I brought you something to apologize," the girl responded, pulling a flower from her jacket. Sam bit back bile as Carly's features melted and her girlfriend smiled smugly. Even Freddie looked a bit nauseated by the scene. Just then, a tall blonde walked by, "Hey Missy" she said with a secretive smile. Melissa's eyes followed as she walked away. When she finally turned back to Carly, the brunette had an angry look. "uhh what?" "Why did she call you Missy? Who the hell is she?" Carly practically growled. Freddie cringed and Sam looked surprised, neither had heard their friend use that tone before. Melissa reached for Carly's hand, "just someone I met when I was hanging out, its no big deal..." The bell rang, saving her from further explanation. "Come on baby, let me walk you to class." Carly just shrugged and turned to Sam and Freddie, "see you guys at lunch." then walked off, Missy's arm around her. Freddie and Sam rolled their eyes, agreeing wholeheartedly without saying a word.

When lunch rolled around, Carly never did show up to their usual table. Sam felt a pang as she looked across the cafeteria and saw her seated cozily with Melissa, laughing at something she said. Freddie asked if she was okay and she repaid his caring by insulting him the rest of the meal.

It didn't make her feel any better.

She walked around with the knot in her stomach all day until the group met for iCarly rehearsal that afternoon.

Rehearsal went without a hitch and Freddie left soon afterward. He didn't say exactly why but he muttered something about mother-son crocheting class. As soon as the elevator closed, Carly turned to Sam, "Sammie, what is wrong?" she asked without preamble. Sam just looked at her, "I dunno what you're talking about Carls, got any ham?" she asked as she turned to go downstairs. Carly grabbed her arm, "something is off, I can tell...please just talk to me." she pleaded. Sam sighed and faced her best friend, "look I can't lie, something is bothering me but I don't know how to talk about it yet. When I can, I promise you'll be the first to know...ok?" Sam said. Carly considered it for a moment and then nodded, "ok, I can live with that." The blonde smiled, "Good, cuz mama is starving!" she said. Carly just laughed as her friend turned to go raid the refrigerator. She wouldn't want Sam any other way.

Later that night, Carly lay awake with Sam snoring next to her. Sam had always slept in Carly's bed when she spent the night. The brunette wondered why she didn't feel guilty for watching Sam sleep when she didn't do it with Missy. She also wondered why she never had and never intended to tell her girlfriend where her best friend slept when she spent the night. Deciding it was too late to think this much, she lay down and fell asleep. In her sleep she wrapped herself around Sam, while Sam opened her arms to Carly without knowing it. In the morning they would be separated before they awoke...saving Carly one more thing to wonder about.


	3. Chapter 3

Carly sat next to Freddie on the roof of their building, enjoying both the stars and the mild night. Freddie had been somewhat surprised when Carly had asked him to join her, it seemed they hadn't had time to do this in years with all the pressures of getting older. He gently took her hand in his and without looking at her, said simply "okay Shay, spill it". She looked at her hand in his strong grasp and sighed, "Freddie, do you ever think about other guys...especially since Davy is so far away?" She turned to look at Freddie's profile as he smiled softly. He and Davy had been dating for just under a year, having met at a party. He lived in Northern California so the doting couple had to steal their moments fairly irregularly. "Of course I do, I mean I'm only human and it's a big world. Are you thinking of someone other than Missy?" Carly looked down at her feet, "yea," Freddie smiled knowingly. "Carly, I'm not trying to upset you when I ask this.." Here she nodded encouragingly. "What do you see in Melissa?" Carly didn't get upset but had a look of genuine introspection. A few minutes later, she answered "We've known each other for so long that when she came back to Seattle, it just seemed easy. I thought it would be perfect since we were so tight before she moved. In the beginning it was great! We spent all our time together, she was sweet and thoughtful and full of surprises. Now though, it's like she only has time for me if her "friends" aren't hanging out that night. I tried hanging with them once but they're so crude and disrespectful! I never could wrap my mind around my sweet, considerate girlfriend acting like them. Now it's just...stale and I'm honestly afraid to think too hard about what she does when I'm not there." Freddie nodded thoughtfully and Carly looked at him, "say what you think Freddie, be honest!" Freddie rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully, "Carly...you two haven't been dating long enough for the honeymoon to be over already. I mean, do you think you'd lose the spark this quickly with Sa...whoever it is you can't quit thinking of now?" Carly looked into Freddie's eyes, "never" she said simply. Freddie kissed her cheek and stood, "it looks like you have some thinking to do," he murmured as he made his way back inside. Carly's head fell as she heard the door close behind him. She turned her phone off on another call from Missy and finally allowed herself time to think.  
Later that night, Carly let the silly familiarity of a "Girly Cow" marathon wash over her. Deciding she needed a drink, she went downstairs for a soda. When she returned to her room, she let out a squeak and dropped her soda on the ground. "Hey cupcake," Sam said lazily from her upside down perch on Carly's beanbag. "SAM YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!" Sam smiled and Carly immediately calmed, "what are you doing here?" she asked more softly. "You weren't answering your phone and we never miss Girly Cow marathons. I figured that meant I was welcome." Carly rolled her eyes, "you're always welcome Sam" The blonde shrugged, "meh, I would have come anyway". Carly smiled and sat next to her best friend. "So why is your phone off?" Sam asked, righting herself on the beanbag. The brunette sighed, "avoiding Missy...why are you really here?" "Mom got a new bikini," Sam said and both girls shuddered. "Why are you avoiding Melissa," The blonde asked casually. Carly shrugged and said "I don't know how to tell her I'm in love with you," as easily as if discussing Gibby. She smiled to herself and Sam hit the floor with a surprised "thunk". She then sipped her soda and let the relief of finally having come clean wash over her.


End file.
